The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,226 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “World-Wide-Walkie-Talkie, a high speed multifunction interstellar wireless computer/instant messenger communicator, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), coupled with a resilient, robust, VoIP data network and internet server method, deploying multiple wireless networks and protocols such as Voice Over IP, GPRS, WAP, Bluetooth, PCS, I-Mode, comprising a high speed Intel Pentium 4 Mobile™ or compatible Processor, to formulate a internet gateway system (99) and network bridge (150) for establishing instant low cost, real time global communications to the Public Switched Telephone Network via the internet (54). A PUSH-TO-TALK-WORLDWIDE button (21) instantly initiates global bisynchronous communications, or videoconferencing sessions. Fax, VideoMail, and unified messaging services are immediately available. GPS and mass memory provides global navigational tracking and data storage. Internet users, telephones, and cellular/satellite phone users can intercommunicate with the invention via VoIP/IM services. The invention provides uniformed global wireless communications, eliminates traditional long distance costs, and operates anywhere on earth.” However, this prior art does not disclose the communication device comprising a voice communicating implementer, a payment monetary value data transmitting implementer, a remaining monetary value data updating implementer, an automated supplementary monetary value data adding implementer, and a simultaneous implementation implementer.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.